multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imperium Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Imperium Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 18:44, August 18, 2011 Yes, you may join, but you have to perform an opening task from me before you do anything. That way, we can see if you're cut out for the wiki. Before you do anything else, prove yourself by creating a small animal on an already-existing planet. If I like your creature, I'll let you do something big. Pinguinus impennis 18:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Multiverses! You've got a lot of freedom for what you want to do first. You might want to make a creature for Dinoterra or Yeseg or Intus or any of the planets with animals on them. Hope you have fun here! HolbenilordTalk 18:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Make a small animal for an already-existing world. If I like it, then you can create your own planet, with your own animals. Pinguinus impennis 18:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, don't really know how to create animals. However. if Cyborgs inhabit the planet Intus, I might be able to do something. :) Imperium Guy 18:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, cyborgs! As long as they aren't massive or whatever! :P HolbenilordTalk 18:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Started it. Its not a lot but its a start. Do u think I am cut out for this wiki? :) Imperium Guy 21:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Althist Dude, go to this wiki http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Future_World and you'll see that LeonidaS is not a sock puppet. He is simply helping me out by not letting my positions in my map games going to hell. I mean how else am I going to do it? do more proxying? and give Lordganon another reason to try and further his meaningless ban? I mean he has effectively done a full on A-hole with me. Silenced me because I argued with him, Blocked me from protesting and then extended my ban because I protested. - Kunarian KK! :D Imperium Guy 20:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah by the way don't worry about LeonidaS, he is only on at around 9:00 to 9:30 and I'm pretty sure none of its been taken personal. But don't expect him to do much more than post my stuff because I've been reserving a country in Principa Moderni and he still hasn't made a page or done anything online about it. Bit lazy really but helpfully so. - Kunarian Btw he didn't create that page he created a nation in that game, made the army and then got bored posted once or twice when I asked him then just left it alone completely. - Kunarian imp, why did i get banned from alternatehistory, it says i had a sockpuppet i swear to god i didnt make one what do i do? DeanSims 17:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I cant log in to yola, why did you chnage my registration stuff on there?! PLease give me the info so I can log in and edit my other sites. DeanSims 18:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you. What account is said to be my double, cuz I want give whoevdid it a good piece of my mind. DeanSims 19:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I made a new wiki my new wiki DeanSims 19:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) what could be the reason, on the reason why i was blocked notifacation, it said i had a sockpuppet. If I had a sockpuppet, why would i say i was leaving the wiki, it doesnt mkae sense. DeanSims 19:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC)